What On Earth Is Going On?
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Shin takes everything far to litterally and Sena is just too confused to know what's going on in the linebacker's head. ShinSena.
1. Chapter 1

FASH: I just had to write a Shin/Sena, because it's one of the most obvious yaoi pairings in Eyeshield 21! Of course, being the dellusional person I am, I think practically everyone has a crush on Sena, but we'll not get into that... Yet.

Discalimer: I don't own it!

""-speech

'-' thoughts

This takes place sometime before the Death March and sometime after the Deimon vs. Zokugaku game.

Sena stared down into the streets below from his bedroom window, eyes carefully scanning for any suspicious shadows or moving figures, he let out a sigh of relief when he found none of the above, quickly making his way out of his room, down the stairs and out of his front door into the empty street for his evening jog.

Why was Sena so cautious about his jogging, well, he hadn't always been but...

A few weeks ago he had decided that he would start jogging after school when there were no practices scheduled, and right after school he'd go straight home, change into his newly bought jogging suit (which was blue and looked suspiciously like a small version of the one that belonged to Shin) and headed out for an hour or two, and then he'd come home just in time for supper.

And then, just over a week ago, Sena was delighted to see Shin jogging on the other side of the street out of the corner or his eyes, and was even happier when Shin crossed the street to jog beside him. They nodded to each other as a greeting and exchanged no words, and soon enough Sena had reached his halfway point and turned around, throwing a look over his shoulder at Shin who was still jogging along the pathway before blushing to himself. 'I hope Shin-san doesn't think I'm trying to be his clone or anything.' He thought to himself as he jogged back to his house, deciding that he was never going to wear his jogging suit again, it would just be to embarrassing if Shin saw him in that again.

Then during his after school jogs he'd meet up with Shin and they'd jog together for longer stretches of time, much to the joy of Sena who adored being in the presence of Shin, even if they didn't talk, and then, five days ago, it happened.

Sena was jogging through the park that he and Shin usually met up at, happily humming a little tune in his head, smiling when he saw Shin coming up beside him in his peripheral vision, but then Shin dissapeard. That was the only warning he got before he was mercilessly tackled to the grassy ground beside the sidewalk. Sena had opened his eyes slowly, they widened when he saw Shin, hovering above him with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Ano... Shin-san..." Sena began, but Shin had already picked himself up off the ground and was jogging away. Sena shook his head a bit before pushing himself up off the ground. 'That wasn't Shin-san's speak tackle, maybe he was just expecting me to be able to outrun him?' He thought to himself, deciding to go home for the day. 'Oh well, I'm sure it won't happen again.'

But it did, everyday without warning Sena would be tackled to the ground during his jogs, sure Shin made sure not to tackle him to the pavement where he'd get scrapes and bruises all over, but even being tackled to the grass made him feel sore without his equipment, and Shin was always up and running by the time the daze Sena found himself in wore off.

So he had formulated a plan. Not only was he going out on his job after supper, a whole three hours later than normal, but he was also going to take a different route!

Sena smiled and mentally patted himself on the back, even Hiruma had been worried at this morning's practice when he saw the bruises on the sides of Sena's hands from where he'd try to break his falls. The quarterback had even confronted him and asked if he was being bullied again with a strange light in his eyes that probably meant that he'd be more then glad to pull out a couple of guns and his Devil's Handbook to teach someone a lesson. Sena had shook his head quickly and had answered in a hushed voice.

"No, it's nothing Hiruma-san, don't worry about it." The blonde had given him a look before giving him a slip of paper, telling him to run along that neighborhood after school since it was more high end and it was less likely there would be any bullies there.

Sena had frowned a bit, he really wasn't be attacked by bullies! But he was grateful none the less for the new route and had later on decided that he would wait a bit, just in case Shin jogged around that neighborhood too.

'It's so nice to jog without having to fear being tackled to the ground.' Sena thought with a smile as he jogged along the street, coming up to a fork in the road, one lead to a secluded park while the other ran along the main street. Sena decided to go through the park, this was a safe neighborhood after all.

Then he heard quick, heavy footstep behind him, Sena started to turn to confirm his suspicions, but before he was all the way around he was already falling towards the ground.

Sena winded and gave out a mewl of pain when his head came in contact with the ground, he quickly brought his hands up to the area, cradling it gently. He felt a spark of anger ignite inside of him, but it melted away when his eyes opened ans Shin was looking down at him with a more concerned look then he usually did. The small brunette let out a sigh and gazed up and Shin with wide eyes.

"Shin-san, why do you always tackle me?"

Shin drew his eyebrows together, as if the question confused him, and here Sena thought it was just common sense that you don't go tackling people to the ground when they don't have any protective gear on.

Shin had begun to frown and just when Sena thought the older boy was going to say nothing at all he asked.

"You don't know?" And before Sena could reply Shin was up and jogging away, leaving Sena to ponder what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Why hello again, it's been like, two hours since I posted the first chapter. Don't you just love reading week? 

The next day had an after school practice, so Sena didn't have to worry about jogging today, he was practically floating on cloud nine just at that thought. All throughout the school day he was all smiles and sunshine, even though he got his recent math test back and he had barely passed. Even though he was assigned an essay in English that was due in a week, and English was his worst class next to math. He was even happy as he unpacked his bento only to find that his mother had packed it full of overly nutritional foods that he didn't like.

But then he got to practice.

As soon as school was out and he stepped on the field Hiruma had come up behind him, cocking his guns threateningly. Sena had slowly turned around, ah, the sunshine was now replaced by rain clouds and the smile slowly faded. "Ah, Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma handed him another map with red lines to show what Sena supposed was going to be his route. "Start running now, if you don't get back here in three hours, you'll have to play the punishment game." Hiruma grinned and Sena shuddered. "But shouldn't I at least change fi-" "JUST GO!" Multiple gunshots went off and with a shriek Sena dashed off as fast as he could, thankfully unable to see the rather scary grin spreading over Hiruma's face.

When Sena figured he was a fairly safe distance from the school, which was twenty minutes of his fastest sprinting straight he began looking at the map more closely, eyebrows raising a bit at how far he had to go. Unless he sprained his ankle at the half way point, or something else happened that would cause him to half to walk the rest of the way back, at the rate he was going he'd probably get back to school in less than two hours!

'Alright! I'll keep up this pace until the halfway point, and then I'll just jog the rest of the way back!' Sena thought as he surged forward without a care in the world...

Until twenty minutes later when he felt like his legs were made of cement and that he could collapse in the street without worry what people would think about it.

'I guess I should learn not to overdo it.' He thought with a gasp, slowing done to a pace that was only a little faster than walking. 'But I'm almost to the halfway point, and it's only been forty minutes. I'm sure I'll get back to the school with an hour to spare!' He sighed in relief, finally starting to take notice of his surroundings, his eyes widened when he caught sight of one building in particular, the one he was running alongside right now.

'Why do I feel like I should know this building for some reason?' He thought to himself, wiping the sweat off his brow with a grimace. 'Why didn't Hiruma-san let me change before running? Now I'll have to do my laundry tonight...' He gave the building another glance. 'It looks kind of like... I know! Notra Dame!' Sena paused, his eyes widening. 'But doesn't that mean that this is Oujou High School?' Sena shook his head and started jogging again. 'Nonsense, I'm sure Hiruma-san, wouldn't...'

Oh dear, he had passed the building and could now see the field where the White Knights were practicing, and as if sensing Sena presence, number 40 turned away from his crushed teammates who had been the unlucky ones to get the short straws in the 'who will be Shin's practice material' draw, and began running towards the open gate, the gate that Sena would be passing in front of in a couple of seconds.

'Oh no!' Sena threw himself over to one side to dodge Shin's tackle and despite the pain in his legs began running onto the Oujou field, leaping behind the closest person available to be a shield, Sakuraba.

He clutched the back of Sakuraba's uniform while silently praying that Shin wouldn't tackle his own teammate just to get to him.

"Uh, you're the secretary for the Devil Bats, right?" Sakuraba asked awkwardly and Sena nodded, gripping Sakuraba's uniform tighter and biting his lip to keep himself from whimpering as Shin slowly walked back onto the field.

"Hey, what's going on here!?" Sena heard a female shout and he turned to see a girl, probably the manager, running up to him. She gave him a smile before turning to Shin with her hands on her hips.

"Honestly Shin, just what do you think you're doing, trying to tackle the poor boy like that?" Shin cocked an eyebrow at her, the confused look spreading over his face again. "You don't know?"

The girl looked about ready to throw a fit, which was strange since she seemed like such a calm girl, but she managed to smile at him again and Sena felt his grip on Sakuraba loosen.

There was something he could do in this situation that would grant him the protection of the White Knights Manager, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do it. He was already the center of attention, and being surrounded by all these, well, manly men would only hurt his pride if he did do it but... Protection was much more important than his pride.

So when the manager slowly walked towards him, asking his he was okay he let his eyes widen and forced himself to get teary eyed. He heard her take in a soft intake of breath and almost smiled. Mamori-neesan always did say he had the most pathetic, but adorable puppy-dog eyes.

The manager opened up her arms, beckoning him towards her and he allowed himself to be taken up into the embrace, pretending to stifle sobs against her chest.

He heard her whisper a couple soothing remarks into his ear, and felt her hands run through his hair in a calming motion before she tensed.

"Shin-san! Just how long have you been doing this? And don't you dare say that this is the first time." She growled, gently pushing Sena away and patting his hair. "Don't worry, Nee-san will get this all cleared up, okay?" Sena nodded and watched as the girl went up to Shin and grabbed his arm, leading him to a private place to yell at him.

Sena almost gave a sigh of relief, when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Hello dearest readers, what's up? I should be doing homework, or studying for mid terms or something, but if I stop writing my little sister will murder me...

Sena spun around and looked up, and then up some more into the eyes of the White Knights quarterback.

"Earlier, when Shin tried to tackle you, you dodged." Takami stated and Sena's eyes widened and fear took over him. 'Oh no! What if they find out! Hiruma-san will kill me!' "I-I think Shin-san wasn't coming at me with his full speed, that's all. Besides, I'm part of the track team at school, so I'm pretty good at running." Sena was kind of surprised at how smoothly the lie rolled off his tongue, but it seemed to do the trick because Takami nodded, although he did look a bit doubtful, and left the issue alone.

It was then that Sena realized that everyone else was still staring at him and he quickly scampered off the field over to where the manager was reprimanding Shin. He arrived just before Shin went running towards the field, and the manager, with a strange blush spread over her cheeks, asked Sena if he wanted to be escorted back to Deimon. Sena agreed, more than happy to walk and talk with the girl he dubbed his Shin-Shield.

But he later learned that her name was Wakana, and decided that that suited her much better. He made it back to Deimon with five minutes to spare and bowed to Wakana, politely thanking her for her help. She just laughed and ruffled his hair, saying if he ever had anymore Shin problems, he could just come to her.

'Girls are so nice to pathetic kids like me.' Sena thought gloomily as he made his way home, feeling only slightly ashamed that he had practically cried, even though he was faking it, to a stranger just so that Shin wouldn't tackle him. 'But I guess pathetic kids like me do things like that.'

The next morning Sena dragged himself out of bed, not nearly as cheery as he was the day before, he hadn't done any homework last night because he'd gone straight to bed, and his English teacher would not be happy at all.

He shuffled his feet as he walked to school, he could practically feel the dark clouds looming over him as he walked up the stairs and opened his locker only to be bombarded by a wave of folded up notes.

He carefully picked one up and opened it, his eyebrows scrunched together. 'Your stance while holding the ball is amateurish, but conventional.' He picked up another. 'You eyes remind my of footballs.' Sena found his mouth go dry. Someone knew he was Eyeshield 21, and they were sending him strange notes. 'Well, I guess I can't help it if people finally realize that there are very few people my height at this school.' He thought as he carefully picked up every note, only to discard them all in his classroom recycling bin.

And after school the day got even stranger, he walked home practically unaware of his surroundings while thinking of what Hiruma would do if he found out someone knew Sena was Eyeshield 21, but then as he opened the gate to his house he saw his mother, standing on the lawn with her eyes glazed over.

"Is everything alright mom?" Sena asked and Mrs. Kobayakawa nodded slowly, walking back inside in a daze and Sena shrugged his shoulders, trudging up to his room, his jaw falling open at the sight of it.

There were flowers, _everywhere_. Had someone gone into his house without notifying his parents, and decided to just strew flowers, some of them still with roots attached all over.

'Wait a minute.' Sena approached his bedroom window, peering out into the street below. "Uh-oh."

A lot of these flowers had come from the gardens of his neighbors, and they would not be happy if they ever found out where their beautiful blooms went.

'I think someone is out to get me.' Sena made his way over to the bed, carefully examining the flowers on his bed. 'These ones look like they're store bought.' He carefully looked at them, there were three colours of the same type of flower: pink, blue and white. Sena squinted his eyes at the pink one he was holding. 'I think these are called... Camellias.' Sena smiled a bit, setting the bloom down gently and making his way over to his desk, clearing it off with a swipe of his hand over the flowery surface.

'I'm gonna have to clean these away before they start decomposing. But I'll do that after my homework.' Sena dug into his backpack and took out his English text book, sending a glance over to his shoulder to the flowers littered over his bed. 'I'll get a vase for those ones... But I wonder what they mean... Maybe if I have time tomorrow I'll go to a flower shop and ask one of the workers, they'd know something like that, I hope.'

The next day Sena trudged through school, it had taken him longer to clean up the flower than he thought, and after he'd disposed of them all, in secret so that the neighborhood ladies didn't murder him, he'd had to go and pick up all the leftover petals by hand because sweeping didn't work. And then this morning he'd gotten a call from Mamori, who was sick and sounded awful, asking if he'd be able to pick up her homework and bring it to her after school since there was no practice tonight anyways. Sena had said yes and had hung up after the usual 'get well soon's, a small smile on his face despite the fact he was concerned about his friend.

Mamori lived two minutes away from a flower shop, so after school he could just go drop off her homework and then make his way over there and casually ask what Camellias mean in the language of flowers.

'Maybe once I find out what they mean, whoever did that will become more obvious.' Sena thought optimistically, knowing the meaning probably wouldn't help with anything but, well, this was the first time anyone had given him flowers, was it so wrong to want to know what they meant?


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: The good times start in the chapter, good times, good times... Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far! (Hugs)

The day had progressed rather well and as he promised after school Sena went over to Mamori's, worksheets in tow. She sounded a lot better than this morning and told him that she'd probably be able to go to school tomorrow before shooing him away, not wanting her germs to rub off on him.

So Sena made his way over to the flower shop, casually asking the girl at the counter, who was idly flipping through a fashion magazine, what the meaning of Camellias were. He hadn't expect such a violent reaction.

She had slammed her hands on the desk, posture rigid as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Could it possibly be..." She began, practically shaking. "That you're the person that really hot guy got all the Camellia's for yesterday?!"

She looked, well, really scary, so Sena waved his hands in front of his face. "No, no, no! It's just my friend is sick, and I wanted to get her something to cheer her up." The girl in front of him slumped down, as if to say, 'oh, is that it' before speaking again in a very bored tone of voice.

"Well, pink Camellias basically mean 'I'm longing for you', blue means 'you're a flame in my heart, red, which is the only type we have right now because we haven't got out shipment yet, means 'unpretending excellence', and white ones mean 'you're adorable.' As you may be able to tell, none of these are really good to give to someone who's just a friend." She said dryly and Sena nodded, cheeks going red. "Well, uh, what would you suggest?"

"Well, there's Freesia, which means innocents, trust and friendship, or you could just go with the Rose, a yellow one, for friendship." Sena nodded and after a long period of what he hoped seemed like careful consideration he bought a long stemmed yellow rose so that he wouldn't seem too suspicious.

'I'll give it to Mamori-neesan tomorrow, she likes roses, I'm sure she'll like it.' He thought happily as he put it in the vase with the Camellias. 'But still, I wonder who got me these flowers, and if they knew what they meant when they got them.' Sena blushed. 'And the girl said that the person who took all the Camellias was a really hot guy...' He blushed harder. 'Maybe it's someone from school and they decided to tell me their feelings in the language of flowers because they saw that their notes just confused me.' He smiled a bit, joking to himself. 'Or maybe they're from two completely different people and I have two secret admirers.' He chuckled a bit before taking out his own homework.

The next morning there was an early practice, so Sena had brought the rose with him, only to find out that Mamori could come to practice because she had a discipline committee meeting, and he was getting a couple strange looks from his teammates for holding a rose, he was even sure he had heard Toganou ask: "Sena doesn't have a girlfriend, right?"

Luckily sooner enough no one bothered to wonder over why Sena had a flower because Hiruma decided that he'd fire a couple of shots off outside the clubroom to help motivate the team into changing quicker.

And so, since Mamori wasn't there, Sena spent all of morning training recording lap times, accuracy rates and other such things and filing them, like a secretary normally would if he wasn't secretly the team's ace.

The first several periods ran smoothly, even though he was sure he could hear his name being mentioned every once in a while by the Huh Huh Brothers behind him. 'They're probably discussing what a ludicrous thought it is that I, Kobayakawa Sena, have a girlfriend.'

During lunch he had gone to Mamori's home room, only to be told by a couple of her classmates that she was in the library doing a research assignment. Not only would it be near impossible to find Mamori in the library, she knew like the back of her hand and Sena had only been in there once, but he wasn't going to bother her while she was doing homework.

So Sena trudged through the day counting the hours, then the minutes, then the seconds until school was over in his head, sighing in relief when the ball rang and quickly gathering up his books and dashing to the exit Mamori usually used.

People in his home room class had been giving him strange looks every once in a while, probably thinking along the same lines as Toganou, he doesn't have a girlfriend right, or maybe they just thought he was weird, either way all that mattered is that school was out and he could already spot Mamori with two of her female friends slowly walking off the school grounds.

"Mamori-neesan!" Sena shouted as he ran up to the brunette who had paused and turned around with a small smile on her face.

"Hi Sena, what is it that you need?" She asked sweetly, even though her voice still sounded a bit rough and Sena held the flower out in front of him. "This is for you." She smiled wider and took it, giving him a small peck on the forehead in thanks. "Do you want to walk home together?" She asked and Sena shook his head. "I still have to categorize some pictures that I took at the past practice game, have a good weekend!" He waved goodbye and made his way to the clubhouse.

He wasn't even five step from the door though when he felt hands on his sides and his world spun around, when he opened his eyes again all he could see was a very familiar shade of blue.

'Shin-san's carrying me over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.'


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Some more fun in this chapter, I think, and if not then at least the next chapter will be up soon, once I manage to stop myself from procrastinating.

""-speech

''-thoughts

One would normally think that when someone randomly charges at you and throws you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, someone will at least try and stop them. School just got out! He had classmates everywhere! Not that even if they did try and help they'd be able to do much, Shin was pretty much the strongest and fastest person Sena knew, but it was the thought that counted! Of course, it wasn't as if Sena had been kicking and screaming, yelling for help, but still...

'I can only imagine the type of looks being thrown our way.' Sena thought, and feeling that a bit of different scenery was in order he craned his neck a bit to look at the pavement beneath him.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since Shin had, well, basically kidnaped him, but he was starting to feel a bit dizzy and groggy from the blood rushing to his head, so he placed his hands on the small of Shin's back and pushed himself up, trying his best to ignore the stares being sent his way.

"Shin-san, is there, uh, any particular reason that you, well, decided to pick me up and run away with me?" There was no answer so Sena tried to turn and lift himself up higher to catch a glimpse of Shin's face, but the palms of his hands slipped and he fell back down to the wonderful view of Shin's back.

'I guess I'll have to dig some answers out of him later.' Sena thought with a sigh and a flush on his face. 'I couldn't see his face, but I don't think Shin-san is fazed at all by having people give him weird looks.'

Another several of minutes of silence had passed and Sena was seriously contemplating how much effort it would take to roll himself out of Shin's grip when he felt the older boy pause for a couple seconds, then he took a step back and continued. Sena lifted himself up on his hands again and a door behind him, he glanced around the hallway and judging by the medieval memorabilia, the lack of lockers and the number of doors he had been taken to the Oujou dormitory.

His hands slipped again when Shin began jogging up the stairs and Sena stared at Shin's back with wonder, sure Sena wasn't heavy, but for Shin to go at the rate that he was up three flights of stairs, well, Sena thought it was pretty safe to say that Shin could snap him like a twig.

'But instead of snapping me, he tackles me. I wonder if one is actually worse than the other?' The brunette thought dryly as Shin opened another door and finally set Sena down on the floor before closing the door behind him.

The happiness that Sena felt to finally have something solid beneath his feet again was quickly outlive when he heard the door close and he looked up at Shin with a small frown on his face.

"Care to explain yourself, Shin-san?" Sena asked lowly, although he knew no matter what tone of voice he used no one would ever really be intimidated by him.

Shin stared directly in his eyes and for a moment Sena thought that the other boy would just stay silent, it was rather unnerving actually, but after a solid gap of pure silence...

"You gave her a flower, and she kissed you." Sena was silent for a moment. "So you decided to steal me away, because of that?" Shin nodded his head and Sena managed to not give into the extreme urge to stomp his foot while asking for a better explanation.

"Are those the only reasons why?" Shin nodded and took a step forward. "You are not involved with the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats, are you?" "No, we're just friends! I gave Mamori-neesan the flower because she was sick the other day and I thought it would cheer her up, and it was only a kiss on the forehead." Sena said in exasperation. "But a kiss is still a kiss." Shin replied as he took one on Sena's hands in his own.

"Uh, yeah, but Mamori-neesan has kissed me before, and it's not like she loves me or anything." Sena said softly as she stared at the hand holding his. "Besides, yellow roses mean friendship, it's not like I'm gonna confess my undying love to her or anything." Sena chuckled to himself before glimpsing up into Shin's eyes, tensing a bit, Shin's face seemed as emotionless as normal, but his eyes were unusually expressive, smouldering.

Sena felt his face go warm, and he knees went weak and he was sure that his heart was beating faster than in had before.

Shin's thumb had slowly begun to stroke the top side of his hand very lightly, and he was ever so slowly bringing Sena's hand closer to his face.

His cheeks were even warm, his knees weaker, his heart beating faster.

Shin's warm, rough lips firmly pressed against the back of Sena's hand, and if Sena remembered correctly from past times when Mamori went on and on about the meaning of things, a kiss on the back of the hand meant 'I adore you.'

Warmer, weaker, faster.

"Kobayakawa Sena, I love you."

Sena's mind paused, unable to properly process the information, so Sena stared at Shin who was a serious about this as he usually was, and not being able to fully wrap his mind around the situation, Sena did the only thing his body allowed him to do.

He fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Ahahaha! Bet you eant to know what's going to happen next, eh?! Anyways, this is definitely going to be finished by tomorrow, I think there'll be two or three more chapter after this, so just keep the reviews coming, they make me happy!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena groggily buried his head into his pillow, not exactly sure why he had woken up, but he was sure he could go back to sleep soon, his bed was a lot more comfortable than normal, the mattress was firmer and the pillows were softer and the blankets practically felt like they were wrapped around him protectively... But wait a minute...

Sena's eyes snapped open only to see darkness, his bed had always been very soft and his pillows were firm and what had once thought were blankets now seemed a lot more like arms...

Sena squeaked and rolled out of the bed, landing on the floor with a muffled yelp, he stood up unsteadily, practically tripping over the hems of the pajama pants he was wearing, it was all coming back to him, and the overload of information was just making him more confused. And it didn't help that he was practically blinded when the lights were switched on.

Sena squinted his eyes and surveyed himself, he was definitely not wearing his uniform, but was instead dressed in a pair of black pajamas that were probably at least two times to big for him.

'At least I still have my boxers on.' Sena thought with a relieved sigh before he allowed himself to lock his eyes on Shin's muscular form, still beside the light switch.

"How are you feeling?" Shin asked with light traces of concern in his voice. "I'm fine, what time is it?" "Around twelve." Sena tensed. "Twelve!? I've gotta call my parents!" Sena searched around wildly for his backpack which held his precious cell phone.

"Don't worry about that, Takami called Hiruma several hours ago, and Hiruma said he'd take care of everything." Sena cocked an eyebrow, slightly calmer. "Why did Takami-san call?" "Because he didn't want me breaking anything." "Oh... Well, I'll just start making my way home then." Sena rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, glancing around the room. "Now then, where did you put my uniform?" "Kobayakawa-kun." Sena practically winced, no one ever called him by his last name. "You don't have to be so formal Shin-san, just Sena is fine." Shin took a couple of steps forward. "Sena, why did you faint?"

"Uh, well, it was just so sudden and-" "Sudden?" Shin looked fairly confused again and Sena nodded. "But I thought I was making it obvious." "How? By tackling me?" Shin nodded and Sena pouted. "By why did you think that would make it obvious?"

"Takami told me that most of the time girls come to games just to see the players gets tackled to the ground. And the girls who chase around Sakuraba always try and tackle him." "Uh... Right." "And when that didn't work Wakana told me that to show affection I should write you letters about why I like you and give you flowers." Sena flushed, not feeling up to admitting to Shin that he'd only read two of them before deciding to recycle them all.

"Uh, but those letter really didn't clear anything up for me..." Sena said as he fiddled with the hem of the pajama top, his eyes flitting around the room as Shin walked towards him. "So I really don't understand why you like me." Shin stopped in front of Sena and tilted Sena's chin up so that the boy could look him straight in the eyes.

Shin had that confused look on his face again, and Sena had seen that look on his face far to often in the last several days considering Shin usually didn't look like he had any emotion.

"Why do you think I wouldn't like you?" Sena shrugged his shoulders, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug. "You are loyal to your friends, you always give people second chances, you have the courage to do things that might hurt you in the end, you-" "Th-That's enough Shin-san." Sena interrupted, pushing himself out of the embrace and cursing himself for blushing so hard.

"Sena, will you go out with me?" The running back let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I... I don't know." Sena began softly. "It's not that I don't like you Shin-san, but I've never really thought of you in a... Romantic sort of way, and I've never had a crush on anyone before, so I'm not sure if-" "It's okay, I understand." "You do?" Shin nodded slowly. "You just need time to think this over, right?" Sena sighed in relief. "Yes, I just need some time to sort out everything, so I'll just be gathering my stuff and going." "I wouldn't advise that, it is the middle of the night after all." "... You have a point there... But I don't want to intrude."

Shin opened the door of a linen closest. "You're not intruding, I brought you here." He replied, pulling out a couple of blankets and laying them out on the floor.

"Shin-san, you don't have to sleep on the floor!" Sena began, waving his arms wildly about. "I;m the guest, I'll sleep on the floor!" Shin just shook his head and reached for one of the pillows on the bed, only to have Sena dive at the pillow, clutching it to his chest and starring up at him with sightly flushed cheeks.

"We could... You know... Share the bed... It would be just like a sleep over!" Sena blurted out. "We'll just both stay on our own sides of the bed and then neither of us have to sleep on the floor."

Shin was silent for a moment but nodded, folding the sheets back up and putting them back into the linen closet before going to the light switch and flicking it off. When he crawled into the bed he heard Sena whisper. "N-Now stay on yo-your side, kay?" And he could picture how red the boy must be as he grunted in agreement, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the warm figure beside him.

And in the morning, when the first rays of sunlight came in through the window and woke Shin up, he couldn't help but give a small smile to the figure that had curled up against his side during the night. 'So much for staying on your side of the bed.'


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Funny story! About halfway through writing this my keyboard, which is old and dirty, completely DIED! First it was just the 't' ley that didn't work, then the 'y' and then they all stopped working. So I was like, "Mom! Are you busy?! I need you to take me to a computer store!" And so, not even twenty minutes later, I have a newer, and prettier keyboard. And that's my story.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena's weekend was filled with homework, worrying about homework, and desperately trying to concentrate on, you guessed it, homework. Because really, knowing that your greatest rival had just admitted that they loved you when the most important thing in their life seemed to be football and nothing else really mattered in comparison to football and training for football, well, it was enough to make Sena go beat red every time he thought about it. He supposed that maybe since he had begun blushing every time he thought about Shin that meant that he did have some sort of feelings for the linebacker, but he never had a crush on anyone before! Let alone a guy! And this definitely wasn't a topic that he'd feel comfortable talking to Mamori about.

'Just concentrate on your English assaignment, concentrate on your English assignment, don't even allow on thought on anything other than English come into your head.' Sena kept on thinking as he gripped his pencil tightly, eyes glimpsing over the notes he'd made before fishing out his text book. 'Don't think about how this text book is the exact same shade of blue of Shin-san's- AH! No! Don't think about any colours! The world is grayscale, the world is grayscale.'

And so needless to say, although Sena tried very hard, he just barely managed to finish anything that weekend.

But it didn't matter too much, his English teacher let the class work on their projects in class on Monday, and since he'd had football practice earlier that morning, where he absolutely had to concentrate or else Hiruma would kill him, Sena was finally able to concentrate on things not-Shin-related.

Until when the end of the school day come to pass and, since there was no practice that afternoon, Sena decided to go on a jog.

'Not having to worry about being tackled to the ground is going to be so nice.' He thought as he set out, shaking his head a bit, trying to disperse the blush on his face when he remembered why exactly Shin had been tackling him.

'Man, I'm blushing way to often.' He switched over to a non-tackling topic as he began his jog, going the same route he had been before Shin scared him away from it.

'Well, at least I don't have to worry about Shin-san tackling me to the ground, it really hurt sometimes.' Sena saw a flash of blue from the corner of his eye and almost stopped running until he noticed that Shin wasn't charging at him. So they gave each other nods in greeting, jogging down along the path like they had only a few weeks earlier.

Later on it became a habit to just run towards the park and wait there until he saw Shin running towards him and Sena would go up to him and join him. Strangely enough, Shin seemed to have the same days of afternoon training off as he did. Sena wondered vaguely if it was some of conspiracy, but figured that it was just a coincidence, because no one new that they met up on their jogs anyways. And Shin hadn't brought up anything about how he felt for Sena during the jogs, in fact, he didn't talk at all, just nodding at him when they first would meet up and nodding at his when he took to a different path. The silence between them seemed a bit more tense now, but Sena still did enjoy Shin's company, even if he still wasn't sure he liked Shin in that way, so everyday that he didn't have practice he'd run ahead to the park, and wait.

And it happened on one of those day, as Sena leaned against the trunk of a tree, lost in his own thoughts as he stared up the path, searching for a glimpse of blue, that _it_ happened.

_It _referring to a large hand gripping his right shoulder tightly and a chuckle coming from his left. Sena snapped out of his stupor and tried to wrench out of the awfully_ familiar_ grip. 'I'm trapped! I can't get away! I can't run for it! I'm doomed!'

"Sena-_chan_, is that anyway to react when you finally meet up with your best friends from middle school?" Izumo, the tall brunette holding onto him asked, gripping just a bit harder onto both of his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"Yeah Sena-_chan_, we never thought we'd see you again, and now you have to ruin this happy reunion by trying to get away?" Mamoru, a shorter boy with black hair and a strong build practically sneered at him while cracking his knuckles. "I guess that we have to teach you some manners then, eh?" He chuckled again before slamming his fist across Sena's left cheek, he pulled back his fist and hit Sena again and was pulling back for another punch when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted off of the ground.

"You hurt Kobayakawa Sena." Shin stated and Mamoru, although dangling by his shirt collar, retorted. "Yeah, so what are you gonna do about it?"

It was around that time that Izumo decided it was in his own best interest to throw Sena to the ground and run away. Sena hit the side of the tree, hard, and gave a small whimper of pain, bringing his hand to his lip and pulling it away to see his fingers coated it red.

Shin, alerted by Sena's pained cry, literally threw Mamoru to the side before carefully moving forward and cupping Sena's face in his hands.

"You're bleeding." Sena nodded, not being able to stop himself from smiling, which made Shin give him that all too familiar confused look. "Why are you happy?"

"It's just that, I find it amusing that you've just become my knight in shining armor, Shin-san, it's ironic you know, cause you play for the White Knights and all..." Shin didn't crack a smile, but Sena really didn't expect him to, Shin was hard to read, and kind of mysterious, sort of...

But it was one of the reasons why Sena liked Shin, so his silent, semi-emotionless demeanor was okay, because when Sena was younger Mamori had always gone on and on about love stories and how opposites attract, so maybe, since he and Shin were so different, it was okay to be attracted to him.


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: Second last chapter! Yay! Celebration time!... So anyways...

""-speech

''-thoughts

Takami let out a long, piteous sigh as he threw the ball to Sakuraba, from the corner of his eyes he could make out Shin doing the ladder drill, even though he should have stopped doing it and started his laps about fifteen minutes ago.

Something was distracting Shin, and that was not good, they had a game coming up in two days and if Shin was distracted by his thoughts during the match, well, the rate of success went down about thirty four percent.

'I guess I'm going to have to ask for a favor from _him_.' Takami thought, letting out another sigh, vaguely wondering what had happened on Shin's jog yesterday to make the other boy so, unalert.

Meanwhile, still in the process of doing the ladder drill, Shin's mind was lost in the events of yesterday, he'd been running a bit late that day, since Takami had wanted to talk with him a bit after school, and so when he rounded the ben expecting to find Sena waiting in the shade with a small smile on his face, instead he saw Sena being held by a tall, lanky boy and punched by a shorter, more muscular one. He reacted in a split second, sprinting up to the shorter boy and pulling him away from Sena by grabbing his collar. He was about to give the kid a taste of his own medicine when he heard Sena gasp in pain, so he threw away the trash, so to speak, and cautiously walked to where Sena was kneeling, gently cupping his face in his hands.

'If I had run faster, I would have been able to stop this before it started.' He thought guiltily as he looked at Sena's split lip and his red cheek. "You're bleeding." Was all he found he was capable of saying, his eyebrows drawing together when Sena smiled at him.

'Knight in shining armor? Is Sena referring to himself as a damsel in distress?' Sena's word play confused him somewhat, but he got the gist of it and escorted Sena home, telling Sena the proper procedure that would take care of his wounds as he kept his eyes on Sena the whole time. It wasn't until they had reached the gate of Sena's house that Shin remembered a rather unorthodox way of healing wounds, he'd never tried to before, and he was sure Takami was just 'pulling his leg', so to speak, when he was telling him this, but it never hurt to try.

So he once again had taken Sena's face in his hands and had gently, so as not to hurt him anymore than he had been, pressed his lips to Sena's cheek, then to the side of Sena's lip, becoming increasingly aware of how tense Sena had become, and when he pulled back and saw just how red Sena's face had gone, he wondered his Sena was embarrassed or angry. He really hoped it wasn't anger.

"Sh-Shi-Shin-san? Why?" Sena asked with wide eyes, one hand on the cheek that had just been kissed.

"Takami said that if you kiss things better, they heal faster." Sena went a bit redder, but bowed and thanked him for his help all the same.

'Perhaps I should not have done that?' Shin paused, eyebrows crinkling together. 'But Sena didn't say I shouldn't have done it...'

Takami threw a look to his side and rubbed at his temples. 'And now Shin stops training all together, I guess I really am going to need to ask him a favor.'

And so, not even an hour later Takami walked across the Deimon field, going straight for Hiruma and ignoring all the curious glances cast his way. 'This had better be worth lying to the coach to get out of practice early.' He thought as he stopped in front if Hiruma, coughing a bit so that the shorter quarterback would pull his eyes away from his laptop.

"Hiruma-kun, I need to ask you a favor." Hiruma rose an eyebrow, but he closed his laptop and gestured towards the clubhouse, leaving the entire team to wonder what the hell was going on.

"You need a favor eh? You know it'll cost you." Hiruma said with a grin as he closed the clubhouse door, Takami shrugged. "I refuse to be your slave if that's what you mean, besides, chances are that if Shin's so distracted that he doesn't even concentrate on training, your secretary is probably in the same boat." Hiruma stiffened a bit before sliding to Takami's side, staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"The fuckin' shrimp got pretty beat up yesterday, he won't even spill to the funkin' manager who did it." "I guess that would explain why Shin's acting the way he is, he probably thinks it's his fault." Takami took off his glasses, holding them up to check for any dirt before putting them back on. "Still, I thought that once they spent the night together, they'd be set." "Yeah, the fuckin' shrimp is probably in denial about his feelings." "Which brings me to my favor..."

Monta starred as Takami exited the clubhouse, leaning over to Sena and asking. "Why would Hiruma-san give a favor to someone from another team?" But apparently he had spoken a bit too loud because Hiruma's ears tiwtched and he turned to face them with a manacle grin on his face.

"Didn't you know? He's my fucking boyfriend!"

FASH: HA! I just had to do that! Seriously, doesn't it all make sense now, Takami and Hiruma were conspiring to get them together all along! Because they rock! Quarterback Love!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: One final thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome and stuff... So let's get on with it!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Something was going to happen today, Sena could feel it in his bones, and he just prayed that it wasn't going to be anything too bad. He couldn't take anymore bad stuff happening to him. And Mamori was still trying to weasel the names of the two that had beaten him up out of him, in fact, most of the team was trying, but if Sena told anyone then Hiruma would somehow find out and God only knew what Hiruma would do and then before he knew it Izumo and Mamoru would be back with a couple of friends for revenge.

Sena shuddered a bit at the thought of that 'revenge' as he changed into his uniform . 'And then the cycle would just repeat itself, except Shin-san might not be there to stop them next time.' Sena put on his helmet and vowed to be extracautious from now on, because as long as he could start running, he'd be safe.

"Oi, Eyeshield 21, get over here!" Hiruma called out as soon as Sena set foot outside the clubhouse, so the short brunette scurried over to the blonde quarterback's side. "Hai, Hiruma-san?" "I need to talk to you after school." Hiruma said through the green bubble of sugarless gum on his lips. "Meet me inside the clubhouse, it'll take me a while to get there, but don't be late fuckin' shrimp." Hiruma growled out and Sena stuttered out a yes before making his way onto the feild.

"Oi, what did Hiruma-san wanna talk to you about?" Monta asked. "Just stuff." Sena replied. "I see, anyways, there's something I wanna ask you, it's been bugging me since yesterday." Monta motioned Sena to come close and he began to whisper. "If Hiruma-san and Takami-san are in a relationship, who'd be on top?" "WHAT?!"

Several hours later and Sena was lounging around in the clubhouse, eyes drifting to the clock every thirty seconds or so, his foot tapping against the concrete floor.

School had ended twenty minutes ago, Sena would have left by now if he didn't know how terrifying Hiruma's wrath could be, so he sat there and waited.

'I don't see why he couldn't have just talked to me after practice, or at lunch.' Sena thought with a sigh, closing his eyes and going completely slack against the chair he was in. He wasnb't sure how long he had closed his eyes when he finally heard Hiruma enter and close the door behind him, then he heard a strange clicking noise, and heard the rattle of a doorknob.

"It's locked." That wasn't Hiruma's voice!

"Shin-san!" Sena yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to spring out of his chair, he ended up falling backwards though, quite embarrassed.

"Sena, are you alright?" Sena nodded, cupping the back of his head, and reached for Shin's outstretched hand. Shin pulled him up and stared at him for a moment.

"How's your lip and cheek?" He asked kind of lamely, even though Takami had strictly instructed him that 'now was the time for action', action against what, he wondered.

"Oh, their okay, I guess because I followed your instructions on how to take care of it instead of just putting a band-aid on it." Sena replied with a smile, there was silence for another moment.

"Or maybe it's because I kissed it better?" Shin asked hopefully and Sena went red. "We-Well that might be it, it could be, I guess, maybe..." "Sena, are you still uncertain?" Sena removed his eyes from the floor and stared straight into Shin's, his hands were shaking and his lips were trembling. "N-No..." "No as in you are no longer uncertain, or no as is you are not certain?" Sena gulped. "Th-The first one." He answered nervously and Shin gripped both of Sena's hands in Shin's larger ones and brought the younger boy closer. Sena's eye fluttered around nervously as he remembered when he arrived home with a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek, how his mother had reacted when she was treating it to Shin's specifications, and how she had told him directly.

"Sena, you're hurt, your bleeding, but you look strangely happy." She had clasped her hands together and sighed. "You're in love with someone aren't you?"

And Sena had made no move to deny it.

"Sena?" Shin asked uncertainly and Sena, careful not to bit his lip in anxiety looked up at Shin through his bangs.

"I l-like you Sh-Shin-san, I really do l-l-love you!" Sena closed his eyes, grateful to have it off his chest and looked at Shin happily. And the linebacker with a rare smile on his face simply said. "Call me Seijuro." Before leaning down and capturing Sena's lips in a kiss, he brought out his tongue, running it along the seem of Sena's lips before pulling away. "That didn't hurt, right?" Sena, blushing and semi-dazed, just tightened his grip on Shin's shoulders and brought him down for another kiss, allowing his mouth to open under Shin's careful ministrations. When they broke apart once more Sena clung to Shin's chest, grinning up at him. "You know what Seijuro, we might have to keep this a secret, or else girls really will come to games just to see you tackle me."

And meanwhile outside Hiruma polished one of his guns nervously, chewing on his gum loudly.

"They had better not fuck in there or anything." "Hiruma-kun, They're not going to do anything inside your precious clubhouse that we haven't already done." Takami replied, not really caring when Hiruma threw him a glare. "Besides, even if they do, we can always out-do them." Takami slid close to the blonde, he grinned and set his gun down beside him. "You're a fuckin' pervert, fucking boyfriend." "Of course."

FASH: Man, I hope that wasn't a bad ending. It was an okay ending right? I think it's okay, but I'm all biased and stuff... I hope you liked it!


End file.
